Spiritual Harmony
by Blue ESPer
Summary: Pain, Fear, Guilt and a Destination. Ranma faces what is Silent Hill. - 'The Destination'
1. Prologue - 'The Solitude'

'Spiritual Harmony'  
  
A 'Ranma ½' and 'Silent Hill' crossover  
  
Ranma ½ is owned by Rumiko Takeuchi, and is borrowed for a non-profit purpose.  
  
Silent Hill is owned by Konami Computer Entertainment Tokyo (and distributed into other languages by KCEA and KCEE) and is borrowed for a non-profit purpose.  
  
Ranma walked alone, it had been five years since the incident, and he didn't want to look back, there was too much pain and regret lying there, pain he didn't want to face anymore, pain he wanted to forget. He had though about it so many time's, and wondered if there was another way to finish it, he always came to the same though at the end, 'if only I could've stopped it', but he knew he couldn't have, and so locked the thought's deep down, but did he really believe what he thought? His thought's wandered to Akane, his now lost love, he remembered the day he said the three most important words in a relationship to her so clearly, as if it was yesterday. Nabiki had left for a University in America, and during 'Spring Break', Nabiki had sent tickets over to fly her family over to America for a visit and only her family, Ranma went with them in the end for Genma forced him, after talking Soun into paying for their tickets, but it wasn't a flight to were Nabiki's was schooling, no, it was next to a tourist resort, where Nabiki was taking her family on vacation, the little town of Silent Hill. During these weeks, he had a rough time, as he had to sleep outside the Lakeside Hotel, where the Tendo's were bedding, his father managing to talk Soun into letting him sleep in his room, leaving Ranma outside to camp. Ranma had felt strange 'vibes' from this place, but shrugged them off as he saw all the people having fun there. It was during the visit to Lakeside Amusement Park, that he finally admitted his love for Akane, who in return said she loved him back, they sat and talked and agreed they loved each other too much to separate, both sneaking away and eloping at the church to the north-east of the Lakeside. They had left, and not so long after, tragedy struck, and…he didn't want to think about that, the thoughts of losing Akane were painful enough. Two years later, he moved from Nerima, away from the pain, and let himself be dragged to America by some unknown force, there he got a visa and worked at construction sites for a living, his only connection keeping him alive instead of facing the demon's from suicide, was his Martial Art's.  
  
Finally reaching his apartment complex, he went to check his mail, finding just one letter, addressed to just 'Ranma' and nothing else, shoving it in his pocket, he walked up the winding stairs to his apartment, unbuttoning and shrugging of the shoulders of his overall's, he opened his door, to which he entered and closed it. Taking the letter out of his pocket, he let the overall's drop to the floor, where he picked them up and through them into his hamper, walking towards his bathroom; he idly drops the letter onto the tables, his mind set on his night job. He came out eventually, rushing around in his female form in a skimpy outfit, muttering to herself, 'I'm late, I'm late', with a burst of speed, she was out the door, the letter still not opened and just lying on the table.  
  
When Ranma finally returned, her visage wasn't that of a happy 'girl', but rather one that is quite angry, maybe you should make that, VERY angry, as she walked back into her apartment, she dumped her key's while mumbling 'damn perverts, can't keep there hands to themselves'. She just fell back on her couch, too weak to move really, and looked over, picking up her remote, she put it on TV, where she witnessed a report about a man blubbering on about monsters appearing out of no-where and all he could do was run, she idly thought 'you haven't witnessed anything, till you've lead my life mate' as she watched as he was lead of into a white van, that definitely wasn't a hospital van, she wondered if she would be taken into an insane asylum if she ever told people what she had been through in the early stages of her life. Turning of the TV, she rested her back again, leaned backwards and lifted her feet onto the table, which caused her feet to land on a fork, that was half covered by the letter from previous, causing it to flip into the air, and float onto her lap. Looking down and seeing it, she shrugs and opens the envelope, taking out the piece of paper inside and unfolding it. Letting his eyes read it, he notices that it is in Japanese, this being rather strange, as all his ties back to the old country of his were close and he was now so used to living in America, English had practically become his main language, as he hadn't any use for Japanese since coming here. Feeling out of touch with the language, she reads it verbally.  
  
Dear Ranma,  
  
Remember that time Nabiki invited us to America?  
  
Remember that time we went to the Amusement Park?  
  
Do you remember our promise?  
  
Do remember the words we shared in that peaceful city?  
  
You promised to take care of me, and to never separate.  
  
You promised we would never be apart.  
  
But we are apart now, so please return.  
  
Return to the place of our love.  
  
Return to Silent Hill.  
  
Love Akane  
  
The shock was evident on Ranma's face, where did this letter come from? Who sent this letter? Why would someone play a cruel joke like this on him? He traced his female fingertips over the words, trying to see if they were real, could she really be there? He found no residue chi on the letter, but the writing was in Akane's style, standing up, she walks over to a desk in the room, unlocking and opening the solitary draw, she look's upon the items it held, taking out a ring and a picture, she walks back to the table and couch, sitting down she places the items onto the table, next to the letter. Slowly looking over them, she feels the pain enter her heart again, stepping up, she goes' into her bedroom to discard her clothing, then wash-up and go to bed to think about what was happening.  
  
Asleep, he entered a familiar dream, Ranma saw Akane, but she wasn't looking at him, she was looking in another direction, then looking around, he recognized the place as Lakeside Amusement Park, looking back to Akane, he tried to step forward, only to feel no movement, he tried to speak, only to hear no sound, if only he could get her attention, but unlike his other dreams, she turned to face him, and spoke.  
  
"It's wonderful here, isn't it?" she said, her voice causing his heart to warm, "Remember when we ran into each other at and ended up falling into the pier?" she giggled, and to Ranma, that sounded like thousands of little bells.  
  
Suddenly, Akane started walking to Ranma, "Come back here, come back to our magical place," as she finished this, she was standing face to face with Ranma, but as she was shorter, she leaned and stood on her toes, kissing Ranma lightly on his lips, then standing normally again, she said, "I'll be waiting."  
  
Ranma suddenly jumped from, sweat pouring from his face as he played his memory's from what he witnessed in his dreams, thinking about what he saw in his visions, getting up, he prepared to leave.  
  
Author's notes: Warning, I was listening to Silent Hill 2 music while writing this (specifically 'Laura's Theme' and while I was taking a break during writing, I was watching old episodes of 'Malcolm in the Middle', 'The Simpsons' and 'Futurama' and 'Sailor Moon' so be warned, 'I'm sick'. Okay, I understand I have not mentioned what happened to cause him to come here, well, you wont find out till later, sorry. Also, you may have noticed that I actually wrote 'He came out eventually, rushing around in his female form in a skimpy outfit, muttering to herself, 'I'm late, I'm late', with a burst of speed, she was out the door' well Ranma never had any problems about using his girl form for money, I mean, you know what he's done before (i.e. 'Yoiko' comes to mind, teaching his mirror clone to 'flirt', etc), if could find a way to make money, he would, and most 'strip joints' have a 'no-touch' rule, so Ranma wouldn't have any problems, and if someone goes against that, well, Ranma doesn't need a bodyguard. Now, I have read fan fictions where Ranma is wandering alone, feeling grief from something that has happened in his past (in these fics, they are usually placed a few years after the anime or manga) and due to the nature of Silent Hill (best read 'Silent Hill 2 Plot Analysis' for reasons why) I thought this would work out great. I am a moderate fan of Ranma ½ (I admit) but I find it easy to write fan fics for, I am, however, a DEDICATED fan of Konami's works, enjoying their Bemani series, their action games, their platform games, in fact, I have not found any game by them I don't like (I have an imported Japanese Limited Edition version of 'Tokimeki Memorial', which I've played on my friends Saturn, and I LOVE, even though I don't know much Japanese, and my own Saturn CAN'T play imports), although I wish I work for Konami, I must spend my life away writing fan fic's and hope that after I get my Computing degree, I may get a remedial work place for them, in the mail room at least. YES, I am from the UK, that's why some of my writings may seem to have spelling mistakes. I ask one last thing, if ANYONE from KCET, or KCEO, KCEA or even KCEE reads this, I do this for my love of Konami (wait till you see the tattoo I'm thinking of getting on my arm). 


	2. Chapter 1 - 'The Destination'

'Spiritual Harmony'  
  
A 'Ranma ½' and 'Silent Hill' crossover  
  
Ranma ½ is owned by Rumiko Takeuchi, and is borrowed for a non-profit purpose.  
  
Silent Hill is owned by Konami Computer Entertainment Tokyo (and distributed into other languages by KCEA and KCEE) and is borrowed for a non-profit purpose.  
  
Do NOT read anymore, unless you have a brief understanding of the story and plot in Silent Hill (This story, although doesn't have ANY of the previous characters from the games in it), so unless you have completed either game, or do not even wish to play either, don't read it. But, I can't control your life so, do as you wish, I only ask that you honor the age setting, this story will actually be rated '15', but the only suitable age I could get was R (late teen or something). And I apologize for the long wait in receiving this chapter, so I wont give any excuses.  
  
Chapter 1 – 'The Destination'  
  
Ranma was dozing of as the coach headed towards his destination, his denim jacket on top of a black shirt, denim jeans covering his legs and black trainers on his feet, he wasn't very happy for many reasons, the newest being the fact that he couldn't get a coach to Silent Hill directly, and he would have to walk for thirty miles just to reach the edge of the city, although he would be fit for such a task, it only made him wonder why he could go directly there by any vehicle other than a cab. Idly reaching into his pocket and retrieving a wallet, he opened it and grimaced, inside was a picture of his late wife, her smile warming, yet drowning his heart as he stared at it, averting his eyes, he quickly retrieved what he wanted before he could get anymore depressed. He had taken out a few items from his wallet, some money, a ticket, and his driver's license, looking at it, he wondered why he ever got such an item in the first place, he never owned a car, rarely ever drove, unless he had to use the pick-up to get some supply's for the construction company he worked for.  
  
"It would have been easier to buy a car," he muttered to himself, but just like weapons, he thought of vehicles as a weakness, but unlike his thoughts on using a car, he learned that weapons can be a great asset in strengthening one's ability's, where a simple bo staff, can not only be used to defend and attack, but can be used to vault higher that he could jump. Looking at the suitcase at his feet, he pulls it up onto his lap so he can open it, peering inside he sees the letter, the picture and the ring amongst other items of his own. Picking up the ring, he slips the gold band onto to his right hand, placed firmly on his third finger. Resting his head back, he waits patiently for the coach ride to finish, and then begin his walk to Silent Hill.  
  
It was a few hours later that the coach made it's stop, and with that, he carried his suitcase with him and left, pulling a map out of his jacket, he found his direction and started the long walk to Silent Hill. It was only after a few moments that he caught site of a truckers gas stop, complete with trucks a handy café and all, feeling hungry, he walks inside and up to the waiting bench, looking around, he saw all the people who he knew drove those trucks he saw outside, trying to match up the men to their wheels, it wasn't long before he was answered by the head waitress, announcing his order, she was quick to leave and he was on his way to find a place to sit, seeing a place in the corner, he walks over and sits on a chair, behind him, two men were talking about something that picked his interest when one of them mentioned Silent Hill.  
  
"Damn, did you here, they closed of them roads through Silent Hill, now I have to go the long way," the man with the red cap and navy blue body warmer said to his companion.  
  
"I knew it, with all those stories about the pla…" Ranma wasn't able to hear the reply, as his concentration was suddenly diverted when a man reached over and grabbed his shirt neck.  
  
"You sittin' in my chair," he said, his breath being almost enough to knock Ranma unconscious, "So I reckon you should move, you stupid chink."  
  
Turning his head, he glared at the man who had insulted him, his eyes showing pain the drunken trucker would never know, opening his mouth, he spoke in a cold voice, "Do you want to have to fight?"  
  
The man just laughed at Ranma, before taking a sudden swing, only to have it sail through air as Ranma moved so quick he was behind the man, reaching and grabbing his neck into a hold that could snap with just the littlest of pressure.  
  
"Again, are you sure you want to fight me?" Ranma asked in that cold voice again, sensing an action from the man that involved pulling out a gun, Ranma dodged out of the way so fast he left an after image of himself, not wishing to kill him, Ranma shoulder barges him, sending the man flying to the wall, the noise of destruction was only half of what was there to tell you that a large portion of the wall had been destroyed thanks to this. Staring at his handywork for a moment, Ranma turns around to come face to face with the rest of the customers and the café proprietor holding weapons of some kind to him, shotgun's, hand guns and knifes were displayed for all to see, it was then that the owner spoke up.  
  
"Get out of here chink, before we blow your head off," he said, cocking back the hammer in his revolver, nodding, Ranma reached over for his bag, not wanting anymore trouble, to leave quickly, but was stopped by someone's words.  
  
"Don't try anything funny, just get out NOW," the owner said again, it was then, that someone just shot at Ranma, hearing the shot, he stretched out his abilities and swirled, picking up his back and throwing it for the front door, seeing a man race for him holding a knife, he grabs the offending arm and vaults himself over the guy, when the momentum of his jump was at the maximum he launches the man, sending him flying into a crowd of three. Now standing in the middle of a ring of people holding very serious weapons, he closes his eye's, opening his chi to sense any danger, and thinks about the best way to deal with things.  
  
'Okay, I have about six guys around me and four reading to join in at any time, three people who don't want to fight at all, and two trying to escape,' his mental assessment done, he remembers a trick he came up with once, when he was having trouble sleeping. Building up his chi, his aura comes into the visible spectrum, the people surrounding him were starting to get very nervous at this. In just a split second Ranma clapped his hands together, a shockwave made of chi spreading forward and hitting everyone, causing them all to lose unconsciousness. Walking to the door and picking up his bag, he left; feeling no remorse, for no one, but those who had attacked him first, was hurt. Getting out his map, he walks in the direction of Silent Hill.  
  
Finally, after about 3 hours, he had finally reached the road that was supposed to have lead into southern Silent Hill but it was currently blocked up, with no possible way of getting in that could be identified. Standing to rest, Ranma took a look about his surroundings and noticed a toilet stop, benches and a small parking lot. Walking over to one of the benches, Ranma starts to think about his current situation, what was it that really brought him here? Glancing over to his right, he notices a parked van; walking over to it he taps on the window and waits patiently for an answer, after not receiving one, he rubs the dirk off that was on the outside of the window and looking inside sees a piece of paper on the seat. Stepping back, he attempts to open the door, which opens freely and easily and looking inside more clearly, he sees the piece of paper once again, reaching in and pulling it out, he steps away from the van and opens it, it has dodgy written kanji in read, 'Kanji? But, wait!'  
  
Take only what you Need  
  
And Enter through the Cemetery.  
  
Wondering if the letter was aimed at him or not, the fact that it was written in his home language persuades him to adhere to it's advice, turning over the paper, he notices more writing that wasn't there before.  
  
Store the rest in the Van  
  
For if you Return, you can Reclaim  
  
But if your Lost, some other Traveler  
  
May find Help.  
  
Confused at how the writing could have appeared, he puts the paper in his pocket and not wanting to upset the spirits, he follows it's advice, taking his wife's picture and the letter, then pulling out a small, then taking his suitcase to the van, he sees a backpack on the seat, thinking for a second, he places some other items in the back pack, a change of clothing and his permits, including the picture and letter in the front pouch, putting the back pack on, he puts his suit case into the van and closes the door. Walking away, he wonders for a second and walks back to the van, to see his suitcase missing, but a sign on the window saying.  
  
You have yet to Finish.  
  
And with that, Ranma headed into Silent Hill, and his fate.  
  
Author's notes: Okay, now although it doesn't say so, the chapter previous to this, is called [Prologue – 'The Solitude'] And yeah, I know, short chapter and Ranma STILL isn't in Silent Hill yet, but that's for NEXT chapter. Now I understand this may, in time, confuse people, but that's the way that the SH story's go (confuse people), oh and yeah I know Ranma is speaking in a more 'mature' manner, but you must understand he has had to grow up and you will find out why. Oh and yeah, I DID mean for him to put it on his right hand and not his left, now I understand that a wedding ring should go on the left, but he's looking for his 'wife' and so to keep it with him, he puts it on his other hand. Okay, I know I had that fight at the truck shop, now, that was only meant to show you, how serious Ranma is now during a fight, and also, how he is developing attacks to immobilize, but not seriously hurt, he still has the problem against killing people, but it is much stronger now, and you will find out why. Oh and yes, I do understand that the story, at times, seems to be ripping from the Silent Hill 2 game, but this is the best way I thought for bringing Ranma to Silent Hill and such, believe me, it is not a story that has Akane in place of Mary and Ranma in place of James, believe me, this is much different, warning, this will be the last part of my Author's notes, and it may spoil, but Ranma will visit places from BOTH Silent Hell games, including some places that were blocked off to Harry or James in the games. If you would like some of my notes in the future, to help you with the story if you are getting confused, please email me, but only if you are confused and provide info on where you need answers, I will compose a note telling you what is happening, you will know these notes become available, once I have mentioned so at the top of the story. 


End file.
